


That's An Absolutely Fantastic Name

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: The Stag - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for AU meme: for Charlie, who requested Big Kevin/Little Kevin; Queer setting of your choice. I went with coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's An Absolutely Fantastic Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



The café is down one of Dublin's small side streets, where the tourists never wander. In this way it is hidden, discrete; safe. It doesn't demand attention to itself. There is one small banner of rainbow coloured flags hung across the front of it, the only thing making it distinct from any other small, independent café.

Kevin finds out about it through a friend, who finds out about it through his boyfriend, and the three of them decide to go as a group. Just to see what it's like. After all, it's not every day you come across a gay café. Queer spaces are always the same; bars and night clubs, and while Kevin isn't opposed to a good night out, he's getting older. He's almost twenty four, and he's looking for something a little more meaningful than a drunken hook up that has a meagre possibility of a future.

It is quiet, the first time he visits with his friends. There are only a handful of people sitting in the mix matched chairs around little wooden tables of various sizes. The coffee is good, and the atmosphere is nice, chilled, relaxed. Enough for him to go back again.

Kevin doesn't go with the intention of finding someone, but he gives the talent a looking over while he's there. He calls in once or twice a week. Sometimes with his friends, but more often by himself. It isn't long before he claims a table as his own, in the corner, by the window. He sits with his book or his laptop, or just watches out the window, and every so often he'll examine the people inside. He's starting to recognise regulars; the ones that come alone, and the couples. He wonders if they recognise him in the same way.

It's one evening, almost two months after his first visit, that the café is busy enough that someone has taken Kevin's table. He feels quite put out by this. He gazes sullenly at the group around his usual table until someone bumps into the smaller table near the counter where he's currently sitting. His cup jolts, splashing coffee over the table.

“Shit. Sorry. I am terribly sorry.”

Kevin looks up to the source of the voice. The man looks a fair bit older than him. He's going grey early, but it rather suits him. Even his scruff of a beard is mostly silver. He's tall, bulky, and the word that jumps immediately to Kevin's mind is 'gruff'.

“It's fine.”

“Are you alright? It didn't scald you or anything?”

“No, no, I'm fine.”

“I should buy you a new drink.”

“Don't be silly. It only splashed a bit. Honestly, it's fine.”

“Right. Well. Okay then.”

The man gives him a nod, and they look at each other for a few seconds. One of those awkward pauses that seems to stretch, a small eternity of painful silence. Kevin regards him during this eternity. He is not his type at all. Kevin tends to like men his own size or smaller. He likes someone that will cuddle up against his side and eat ice cream with him on the couch, and who will spread their legs for him in bed, feel hot and tight around him.

This man is not Kevin's idea of attractive, but there is something warm about him, something comforting that prompts Kevin into saying: “But you're free to sit with me. If you'd like.”

“Oh, well, I think I would like that.”

The man smiles, sitting his own cup on the table and manoeuvring into the seat across from Kevin. Kevin returns the smile, holding out his hand.

“I'm Kevin.”

“You're joking.”

Kevin tilts his head to the side, his smile slightly bemused now.

“No. My name is Kevin. What's wrong with that?”

“Nothing.” The man grasps his hand firmly. “That's an absolutely fantastic name.”

“What's yours then?”

“You simply wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“Tell me anyway. I'll try my hardest.”

“Kevin.”

“No.”

“Oh yes.”

“Kevin.”

“Kevin.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Kevin.”

“And it is most lovely to meet you, Kevin.”

 

 


End file.
